<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You sound like a broken record by genderfluidkilljoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419406">You sound like a broken record</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluidkilljoy/pseuds/genderfluidkilljoy'>genderfluidkilljoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fabulous Killjoys.. plus 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Genderfluid Character, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Outfit set up, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluidkilljoy/pseuds/genderfluidkilljoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is some backstory/reference for my OC Broken Record who i'm gonna start Writing stuff for! please enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fabulous Killjoys.. plus 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820839</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You sound like a broken record</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some basic facts before I show their outfit/aesthetic and then their Backstory before The Fab 4 found them.</p><p>Gender: Genderfluid usually uses They/Them<br/>
Nickname: BB, Birdie<br/>
Age: 15<br/>
Birthday: 7/11<br/>
Hobbies: ukulele, singing, drawing, painting, lighting stuff on fire, shooting things, messing with their family (Them and Ghoul usually team up to piss everybody off)<br/>
Them and Ghoul are friends with Benefits and everyone knows and everyone teases them,,, but they all understand, as the youngest of the group, they have their needs and there's literally no privacy in the diner so everyone else just accepts it. (I'll probably write a story about it at some point but I don't know yet)</p><p>The rest of the group calls them a diva because they have multiple full outfits while the rest of them just have different shirts, socks, and underwear. but they ultimately understand as they have a mix of more feminine clothes for those days but every other day they basically wear the same thing.

Since Ao3 is being a bitch I have to make a chapter for each of the different categories so I can attach photos so here we go!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>